Nara Shikanou
by almightykeii
Summary: How Shikamaru's son is his mini-me, and how his son REALLY is, a Nara. And how a certain spandex-clad man could ruin any appetite by the mere mentioning of it. / my first Naruto and ShikaTem fic, yay
1. Shikanou Nara

**Shikanou Nara**

by _almightykeii

**disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters mentioned. the only thing I own here is the story :D

* * *

"Mom, tadaima~~" Temari popped her head out of the kitchen door the minute she heard her son's voice from the door. "Mom, doko desu ka? Dad?"

"Shikanou, I'm over here," Temari gently called out. The little boy nodded at his mother's reply and walked towards the kitchen. "So, how was your first day at school, Kanou?" she asked. Shikanou only shrugged, with a smug expression on his face. Temari sighed. _Yeah, he's his father's son, alright_. "Did you make friends?"

"Yeah, I did. It's that...what's his name...that _Akimichi_, _Inuzuka_, and...who's that...I'm not sure whether they're an _Uzumaki_ or a _Namikaze_. The male one isn't sure which one because his dad uses both. What he told us today is that his name is Minato Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze, and that his twin sister is Kushina," Shikanou coolly replied. "Anyways, I don't care what their surnames are. As long as they've got a name I could call them with, then..._wait_."

Temari was stifling a laugh when she looked at her son. "What is it?"

"Mom...isn't it that..._Uzumaki_ is the surname of the..._Sixth_?" the little Nara cluelessly asked. Temari nodded. "...oh."

"I'm glad that you made friends with my and your father's friends' children," Temari smiled. Shikanou nodded his head, as if contemplating the meaning of being _friends_ with _his parents_' friends' children. "Now, let me finish our dinner up. Your father's going to arrive any time soo-"

"But, Mom?" Temari abruptly stopped on her tracks as she felt her son's hand tugging her black kimono.

"Hn?"

"...why is it that..._Minato and Kushina aren't __**that**__ sure what their real surname is_?" Temari laughed at her son's question. She crouched down; her eyes meeting her son's black ones. She patted his pony-tailed hair and smiled.

"Long story, Shikanou. Now, get yourself cleaned up and help me prepare the table."

Shikanou sighed. Somehow, he knew that _that_ was going to be his mother's answer. "Hai, Mom..." he replied as he practically dragged his feet towards his room. Temari sighed.

"It's too long a story. I'm sorry, Shikanou," she muttered before going back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Tadaima~"

Shikamaru looked around, only to see no one, but smell a wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. He smiled. _Is she serious with her cooking that she didn't even feel me arrive?_ he thought. He removed his feet from his shoes, and shoved his hands into his pocket before silently walking towards the kitchen. He lowered his head down -_yes, he is __**that**__ tall already_ - and smiled. There she was, wearing her black kimono and her favorite white apron.

He smirked. _Has it been too long since her last mission that she isn't even aware of my presence here?_ he thought evilly. He tiptoed towards her cautiously, but when he was an arm's length away from her, she turned around and smiled - with the spatula on her hand.

"Okaeri." Shikamaru sighed. _It __**is**__ impossible. This troublesome woman..._

"Yeah, I'm home," Shikamaru smiled.

"You arrived three hours after Shikanou did."

"Oh?" Shikamaru asked, forming an 'O' with his mouth. Temari smiled. "Hmm...anyways, what's for dinner? I haven't eaten anything today."

Temari playfully pouted. "Oh, no, my poor husband." Shikamaru elbowed her. "Meh, I'm just kidding. We're going to have _katsudon_," she chuckled. She looked up at Shikamaru and immediately understood that _other_ sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, you can't have _me_ for _dinner_."

"Why?" Shikamaru's playfulness immediately disappeared.

Temari laughed. She knew how to get to Shikamaru. "...because you're gonna have _me_ as your _midnight snack_." Shikamaru's face flushed, and then he smiled. "Hahaha, you're blushing! The _great_ Konoha genius is blushing~"

"Shut up," Shikamaru hissed, hiding his face with the palm of his hand. "I'm _not_-"

"Dad, is that you?" Shikamaru popped his head out of the kitchen door - and in the process, hitting himself with the wooden beam.

"Urgh..._troublesome beam_...yeah, Kanou, Dad's home," he smiled. He watched his little look-a-like run down the hall to greet him with what he calls a _cub-hug_. "Mm...did you miss me?" Shikanou nodded against his tummy. "Heh. So, how was the first day of school?"

"I made friends."

"Ohh, really, now..." Shikamaru crouched down to meet up with his son's height. "So...who're these _friends_?"

"...what's his name...that _Akimichi_, _Inuzuka_, and...who's that...I'm not sure whether they're an _Uzumaki_ or a _Namikaze_. The male one isn't sure which one because his dad uses both. What he told us today is that his name is Minato Hyuuga-Uzumaki-Namikaze, and that his twin sister is Kushina," Shikanou replied, using the same words he used with his mom.

_Didn't he use that to answer me?_ Temari thought. _Don't tell me he's so lazy like his dad that he's too lazy to think of any other words to me..._

"...oh!" Shikamaru blurted out as he tried to restrain his laugh. _It's just like Chouji, Kiba, Naruto and I in the past..._ "That's great. I'm glad you're making friends with my and your mom's friends' children."

Temari blinked. _I used the similar words to answer Shikanou, too!_

"That's what Mom said," Shikanou muttered, looking a little irritated. Shikamaru glanced at Temari's way, and she shrugged, as if saying _whatever_. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Can we eat now, Mom?"

Temari smiled. "Yes, yes. Shikamaru, please set up the table. Shikanou, help your dad." She almost laughed when two of the four most important men in her laugh grunted in unison.

_"Troublesome."

* * *

_

"Sorry for the wait."

Temari laid one bowl each in front of Shikanou and Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiled at his blue bowl, and so did Shikanou at his green bowl. She chuckled. It was as if watching Shikamaru eat in front of a mirror. The movement of the father would be the movement of the son. Although, there were exceptions.

Like, right now.

"Ack...! Ack-ack!" Shikamaru gasped. He choked on his food. Shikanou watched his dad gasp for air with so much amusement that he forgot to help his dad. "Shikano-ACK!"

"Oh, oh, oh, gomen nasai!" Shikanou exclaimed as he rushed to his father's back and patted it. "Genki desu ka?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, thanks." Shikamaru smiled as he gestured Shikanou to go back to his seat. "Anyways..." he paused as he drank water. "...so, what _exactly_ happened at school?" he asked, wiping the corners of his lips with his a tissue provided by Temari before she sat down to join her men in dinner.

"...well, first, I am sitting beside Hyuuga Nazuna. _And, I already have an assignment to finish_," Shikanou muttered. "_Troublesome_."

"And what is this assignment?" Temari asked as she put in food into her mouth. "Hm?"

"...I need to know more about myself when I was just a baby." Shikamaru and Temari glanced at each other and laughed. "W-what?"

"Well, we can help you with that," Shikamaru smiled. "But, why exactly do you need that? I don't remember any teacher giving us such assignment."

"_Dad_. If your teacher was that Bushy Brow-"

"WAIT, WHAT, YOUR TEACHER IS _LEE_?" Shikamaru asked with a straight face.

"Yeah. And he's always saying _youthful-youthfulness_ and_ let your youthful beauty glow_, as if he was some kind of beauty product endorser," Shikanou complained. Temari clamped her mouth with her hands to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "And, Dad, urgh, you should've seen his outfit-"

"I have, son, and I have endured seeing it all my life," Shikamaru cut in, face-palming himself. Temari chuckled.

"That _green-spandex_ is so _lame_," the little Shikamaru complained. "...and, I have to say, it is also _distracting, _too. His butt cheeks are so-"

"OKAY, SON, NOT ON THE TABLE," Temari blurted out, saving Shikamaru's appetite. "After this, your Dad and I will help you do your assignment, alright?" she suggested, as she rubbed the back of Shikamaru.

"Thanks you, thank you..." Shikamaru chanted.

* * *

"That was _rather_ easy," Shikamaru blinked as he looked at the questionnaire sent by _Teacher Lee_. "Lee must really be out of his mind."

Temari patted his head. "No. The _Academy_ is, because they allowed him to do this," she smiled. Shikamaru chuckled in agreement. "So...what time is it?" Shikamaru looked as if he was surprised by her question, but he still looked at the clock nonetheless.

"Uh...it's already eleven-thirty in the evening," he replied before returning his attention to his wife. He was a little taken aback when he saw the expression on her face. "..._what_?"

"Aren't you hungry yet?" Temari whispered into his ear. Shikamaru blushed.

Oh, right. _The midnight snack_. Shikamaru smiled. "Hmm...yeah, I _am_ hungry."

"Let's eat?" Temari asked, pulling Shikamaru up from the couch and pointing their room. Shikamaru laughed with excitement.

"Hahaha, yeah."


	2. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"Okay, so did you youthful guys finish your assignment?" Lee asked the bored class. "Oh, no, don't you be down! It's such a shame for such a youthful generation to be slouching around!"

"Yes, Teacher Lee..." the class managed to say.

"Oh? Let's see if you did!" Lee exclaimed as he walked up the aisle. "I want somebody filled with youthful energy to recite..." he paused beisde Shikanou's desk, who was half-asleep, half-awake. "Ahh, Shikanou-kun."

Shikanou groaned, causing Hyuuga Nazuna to nudge him. "Kanou-kun, Kanou-kun, wake up..." she muttered. "You shouldn't be slee-"

"SHIKANOU, WAKE UP!" Minato exclaimed behind Shikanou, making the little Nara to jump up from his seat.

"DANGO CLOUD!" he exclaimed in shock. Lee blinked and everybody laughed. "Oh...gomen nasai."

"Ahh, that's okay Shikanou-kun!" Lee smiled, hitting the little boy's back.

"URK-" Shikanou muttered. The stupid teacher in green spandex hit his back too much.

"Anyways, read what is in your assignment, Shikanou-kun!"

Shikanou looked up at Lee with a confused expression. "_Which one_...?"

"Ahh, hmm..." Lee thought. "...oh! Why not read your answer regarding this question..._your first words_!" he exclaimed.

"_Okay_...?"

"DON'T FORGET TO READ IT WITH SUCH YOUTHFUL ENERGY!"

_Youthful. Troublesome teacher... _Shikanou thought, but he read the part said by Lee anyways. "Number eight. What was your first word or words? My answer is...my first word is..." And then he paused.

"Hmm?" Lee smiled.

"...my first word _is_..."

Lee patted Shikanou's head. "Come on, Nara Shikanou, you can do it the way your dad did this."

"My first word is..."

Lee smiled wider. "Your first word _is_...?"

Shikanou gulped.

"_Well_?"

"My first word _is_..."

* * *

Lee blinked.

"...don't tell me your first word is..._troublesome_."

Shikanou slowly moved his head towards Lee and nodded. "...somehow, _yeah_."

Lee sighed.

"You really _are_ a Nara."


End file.
